


Healing

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: The reader is kidnapped and badly hurt and Theo does all he can to help her, more than he thought he could.





	Healing

With Monroe on the lose it was needless to say things didn’t go back to normal. 

Everyone knew about werewolves now, and while some clearly rather have nothing to do with it, no one seemed ready to open fire during lunch.

So…better than two weeks ago.

But Monroe was apparently still a great motivational speaker, too bad she preached so much hatred.

So occasionally you would get attacked by her followers, usually they would try to intimidate and then attack. Of course that just gives you and your pack time to prepare a plan to beat them.

Today however they seemed to have taken a different route.

You had been walking home, group texting the pack to see if you all could meet up for studying.

Suddenly a black bag was thrown over your head and yourself being lifted off your feet and being thrown over someone’s shoulder.

You let out a scream as you felt someone else zip-tie your hands together. 

‘What the hell?! Let go of me!’ you screamed and kicked as you were thrown into what felt like a running car, it felt spacious, maybe a van.

Classic kidnapping vehicle, highly recommended by nine out of ten pedophiles.

Holy shit, you are actually being kidnapped right now.

You were beginning to panic, but you quickly push it back down. You needed to focus on surviving and hopefully getting away.

You tried to pay attention to the motion of the car and count the turns, you were around the corner from your house.

You felt the car turn left where your house was to the right, the road would be a straight shot through town, no way they were going to hold you hostage at the local pharmacy.

If they want privacy they have to take a right and hit the dirt road that leads to the preserve.

You took a bit of comfort in that, as much time as you spent with the pack on the preserve you definitely know your way through it.

The car came to a halt and you finally heard the voices of your kidnappers.

‘Are we really doing this man, she’s human, plus she’s just a kid.’

That was a woman’s voice sounded older, maybe a smoker.

‘She’s running around with those disgusting abominations, she’s a disgrace to her own race.’ a man replied, you knew that voice.

‘Mr. Mansfield?’ you asked out loud.

You heard shuffling from the front seat followed by two doors closing.

Soon the doors to the van opened and you were thrown out of the vehicle and onto the dirt.

Roughly you were pulled up and tied to a tree.

Once they were done tying you up they pulled the bag off your head and your suspension was confirmed.

‘I assume this isn’t because I wrote you were uptight cow on the bathroom stall Mr. Mansfield, maybe for sleeping through geometry.’ you glared at the teacher.

You look over at the woman, in shock.

‘Ms. Terry? You roped the librarian into this?’

Ms. Terry looked away, she didn’t seem to be entirely down with whatever was about to happen.

Maybe you could play on that.

‘So what are you gonna do? Kill me and leave my body here for my werewolf friends to find.’ you guilt tripped.

‘No, just leaving a message.’ he said before pulling out a pocket knife.

‘Lift her shirt.’ he ordered Ms. Terry.

Reluctantly she walked over to you and lifted you shirt enough to show your stomach.

‘Please, please don’t do this.’ you begged as your teacher stepped closer to you.

He ignored you as he brought the blade to your skin.

You screamed in pain at the first cut, he was cutting deep, the pain so intense you halfway passed out.

He kept carving at you for what felt like forever, through the pain you can tell he was writing something.

‘Get away from her!’ you heard someone yell just before you completely black out.

You watch through hazy eyes as your pack ran into the clearing, you couldn’t really see who was who but you saw Mr. Mansfield and Ms. Terry get knocked out.

‘(Y/N)! (Y/N) stay with me OK.’ you heard someone say as they cut through the ropes but you couldn’t focus on who.

You had lost too much blood, as soon as the ropes were cut you fell into whoever it was that cut you free and you passed out.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

You woke up to the beeping sound of a heart monitor.

You open your eyes and see you’re in a hospital room, you first notice the blood transfusion bag, then you notice you weren’t alone.

Theo was sleeping in the chair at the bedside.

‘Theo.’ you said before coughing, realizing your throat felt like sand paper.

Theo woke up and immediately handed you a bottle of water.

‘Drink this.’ he said.

You opened the bottle and basically inhaled the liquid.

After the water was gone you cleared your throat, and tried talking again.

‘What happened?’ you asked.

‘You got kidnapped, Mr. Mansfield and Ms. Terry. Lost a lot of blood, you had five transfusions, you’ve been here two days.’ Theo replied.

‘What happened after you guys came?’

‘We called the sheriff, those twisted freaks are going to jail. Liam, Mason and Corey are at the station giving their statements. I gave mine yesterday.’ he answered.

‘Wait c-can you close your eyes, for a second.’ you said as you began pulling up your hospital gown.

Theo closed his eyes and you almost swore you saw his cheeks turn pink, but you turned back to your stomach.

There was a huge bandage covering it, but you pulled it back to read what was carved into your skin.

WOLF FUCKER

You let out a sad chuckle as you covered it back up and fixed your gown.

‘Very colorful for a fifty something year old man.’ you said as a lump formed in your throat.

‘Hey, it’s OK the doctors are gonna give you a scar cream.’ Theo tried to comfort.

‘Scar cream? Theo that’s bullshit and you know it. I’m not like you guys, I don’t fucking heal. This-this will be here for the rest of my life.’ you sobbed.

Theo took your hand and you saw black veins appear on his arms, and your body fully relaxed.

‘How did you do that?’ 

‘I figured, that if we can take physical pain, why couldn’t we take emotional pain too.’ Theo shrugged.

‘Theo…thank you.’

‘It’s nothing really.’ he tried to brush off.

‘It is, it means you care, and I imagine taking emotional pain means you care a hell of a lot.’ you responded.

Theo sighed as he stood up and walked closer to the bed, taking your hand in his..

‘I do care, it almost scares me how much I care about you (Y/N). When we found you tied to that tree, bloody and unconscious…I died a little.’ he whispered as he squeezed your hand.

‘I wanted to kill those two for hurting you, I wanted to kill me for not being there faster, for not protecting you.’ he said.

‘It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known, I’m happy you found me when you did Theo.’

Your words didn’t seem to sooth him.

‘Look at me.’ you ordered.

Theo looked at you with tear filled guilty eyes.

‘I can’t take your pain the way you did me, all I can do is tell you that I do not and will never blame you for this. None of it, as far as I’m concerned Theo you saved my life today.’ you said while looking him in the eye.

He let out a sigh and his tense shoulders relax.

Theo leaned over and placed a kiss on your forehead.

‘Your mom is in the lobby, she’s arguing with the front desk. I’ll go and send her your way.’ he said as he headed out of the room.

‘Thank you Theo…for everything.’


End file.
